Harem
by shinta kuran
Summary: Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi. padahal dirinya sudah punya empat orang istri dan empat err... lima orang anak. Namun Sasuke jatuh hati pada sosok gadis remaja berambut pirang dan bermata biru. SasufemNaru, AU, AR
1. Chapter 1

Dapet inspirasi sebelum pergi mandi ~\O/~  
Sasuke ketjeh abis kalo dia lagi dikelilingin para harem-nya wkwkwk  
But the Queen of his heart is only Naruto for sure xD 

Title: Harem  
Pairing: SfN (main)  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning: Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, Gender Bender 

Suki ja nakereba, yomanaide... sankyuu...

HAREM

Sasuke Uchiha. Pewaris tunggal Uchiha Group yang kini telah resmi menggantikan sang ayah menjadi direktur utama. Dikaruniai kekayaan berlimbah, paras tampan, dan tubuh bak pahatan patung dewa Yunani, Sasuke menjadi begitu rakus akan segalanya. Karena ia memiliki segalanya yang orang lain impikan. Di usia dua puluh tahun ia sudah menikah dengan putri keluarga dokter, Sakura Haruno. Dua tahun kemudian, Sasuke meminang Hinata Hyuuga, pewaris dari Hyuuga Group yang asset kekayaannya menempati posisi kedua setelah keluarga Uchiha. Dua tahun berikutnya, Sasuke memperistri seorang artis, aktris, dan model cantik yang sedang naik daun, Ino Yamanaka. Dua tahun setelahnya, Sasuke menikah lagi dengan seorang trainer Wu Xu yang juga berdarah setengah China, Tenten. Reputasi Sasuke sebagai petualang cinta sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Dan anehnya, banyak yang semakin memujinya ketimbang mengkritikinya. Wajar saja, dengan segala yang ada pada sosok sempurna Sasuke, orang-orang wajar jika pria seperti Sasuke memiliki banyak istri-istri cantik. Para istri Sasuke sendiri pun tidak bisa memprotes. Mereka semuanya terlalu mencintai suami mereka dan jika memiliki istri baru bisa membahagiakan Sasuke, mereka rela. Lagipula, mereka tak pernah kekurangan apapun. Sasuke selalu membagi waktunya dengan adil. Karena istrinya sekarang ada empat, Sasuke membagi waktunya setiap minggu dengan satu istri yang ia berikan tempat tinggal di tempat berbeda-beda. Dan dari keempat istrinya itu, Sasuke memiliki 4 orang anak.

Sarada Uchiha. Putri pertama Sasuke dari Sakura Haruno atau yang sekarang Sakura Uchiha. Sarada memiliki ciri fisik yang sama persis dengan ayahnya. Namun sifatnya menurun dari ibunya.

Boruto dan Himawari Uchiha. Putra-putri kembar Sasuke dari Hinata Hyuuga atau Hinata Uchiha. Si kembar mewarisi surai senada dengan sang ibu, namun memiliki iris serupa dengan sang ayah. (Disini warna rambut Boruto sama kayak Himawari. Biarin XP)

Inojin Uchiha. Putra Sasuke dari Ino Yamanaka atau yang sekarang Ino Uchiha. Inojin bisa dibilang versi laki-laki dari Ino. Tapi dia karakter dingin dan cerdas-nya sama seperti Sasuke.

Lee Uchiha. Putra kedua Sasuke dari Tenten yang kini juga turut menyandang marga Uchiha. Rambut raven, mata onyx, hanya saja karakter Lee benar-benar mirip dengan Tenten yang selalu penuh semangat jika itu sudah menyangkut olah raga dan seni bela diri.

Banyak yang mengira, jika Tenten adalah penutup dari perjalanan cinta Uchiha bungsu. Bungsu? Ya. Sasuke sebenarnya memiliki seorang aniki alias kakak laki-laki, Itachi Uchiha. Sayangnya, Itachi tak tertarik meneruskan perusahaan dan lebih memilih menjadi dosen sekaligus peneliti di Universitas Konoha. Itachi sudah menikah dengan wanita bernama Deidara dan memiliki seorang putra yang diberinama Tobi (XD).

Fugaku Uchiha, kepala keluarga Uchiha saat ini, tak menentang keputusan putra sulungnya, karena Sasuke sendiri bersedia menggantikan posisi sang kakak.

Kembali ke topik, memang sudah tiga tahun setelah Sasuke menikah dengan Tenten, belum ada kabar jika ia akan mempersunting wanita lagi. Sarada kini berusia delapan tahun dan sedang duduk di bangku kelas empat sekolah dasar. Si kembar Boruto dan Himawari baru genap berusia enam tahun, namun sudah akan naik ke kelas dua sekolah dasar. Inojin yang masih berusia empat tahun sudah sering melihat ayahnya menggarap dokumen-dokumen perusahaan dan seolah paham dengan apa yang dikerjakan sang ayah. Sementara si bungsu Lee, yah dia seolah menjadi atlit Wu Xu cilik padahal usianya baru dua tahun.

Seorang pria berambut pirang membuka kenop pintu begitu sang direktur utama mempersilakan dirinya masuk.

"Kerja bagus paman Minato. Apa menurutmu, kita bisa melakukannya di Macau?"

"Tentu saja presdir. Saya dan Kakashi sudah memantau dan men-survey area yang akan kita jadikan pusat perbelanjaan baru. Lokasinya strategis. Banyak pesaing tapi, mereka bukan masalah." Jelas seorang pria bername-tag Minato Namikaze itu.

"Itulah yang kusuka darimu paman Minato. Lalu, mengenai hutangmu pada perusahaan, kapan kau akan melunasinya?"

Raut wajah yang tadinya ceria kini berubah suram. Minato tahu jika boss-nya pasti akan membahas masalah ini.

"Kau tahu kan, aku tidak sekaku itu dengan anak buahku sendiri. Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang baik, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut perusahaan."

"Maafkan saya presdir, untuk sekarang uang itu belum ada. Tapi saya pasti akan melunasinya." Jawab Minato gugup.

"Kapan?"

Minato menggigit lidah dalamnya.

"Se-secepatnya."

"Yasudah. Kau boleh keluar."

"Baik."

"Ah, Paman Minato!"

"Ya?"

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kau mulai mencari lowongan pekerjaan lain. Jika bulan ini uang itu masih belum ada, maaf, aku tidak bisa memperkerjakan paman Minato lagi."

Kalimat itu serasa mencekik bathin Minato. Namun ia tetap mengangguk sopan dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Hidup memang berat.

Sebenarnya apa salah Minato sampai menanggung beban hidup seperti ini?

Posisinya di perusahaan Uchiha Group tidak serendah itu. Ia adalah salah seorang manajer pemasaran. Gajinya seharusnya lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Lalu bagaimana dirinya bisa terjerat hutang senilai 1 milyar itu?

Salahkan ibunya yang sudah tua namun masih banyak tingkah. Ibu Minato, Tsunade gemar berjudi namun juga selalu kalah. Tsunade sudah lama pensiun dari pekerjaanya sebagai bidan. Dan sekarang ia menumpang dirumah anak lelaki satu-satunya. Sayangnya ia masih belum berhenti dari kegiatan berjudinya. Sampai pernah surat tanah rumah anaknya menjadi taruhan. Karena itulah ia nekat meminjam uang perusahaan untuk menutupi kekurangan hutang-hutang ibunya. Naruto bukanlah anak sedurhaka itu untuk membuang begitu saja sang ibu ke panti jompo. Meski kadang ia sering merasa tak sanggup lagi. Bahkan istrinya, Kushina, sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan mertuanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia dan Kushina juga jadi sering bertengkar. Kushina khawatir akan masa depan keluarga mereka jika terus membiarkan ibu mertuanya. Kushina juga yang selalu memojokkan Minato agar memindahkannya ke panti jompo. Tapi Minato menolak. Ia benar-benar anak yang baik dan berbakti. Namun karena itu ia jadi sering perang dingin dengan sang istri.

"Otousan!"

Suara nyaring seorang gadis belia menyapa pendengarannya.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Minato menghampiri sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah mengenakan seragam Konoha High School.

"Tentu saja menjenguk otousan. Otousan pasti capek bekerja, jadi Naru bawakan bekal makan siang."

Gadis dengan name-tag Naruto Namikaze itu memberi gestur agar sang ayah merapat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang ayah.

"Okaasan yang masakin, jadi jangan bilang-bilang yah kalau diam-diam Naru ambilin jatah buat otousan."

Minato mengangguk-angguk geli. Dalam hati ia bersyukur ia memiliki putri secantik, sebaik, dan seriang Naruto. Meski sering menyaksikan ia dan Kushina bertengkar, Naruto selalu berpikiran positif. Bahkan seperti kali ini, sejak Kushina tak pernah lagi mengunjunginya ke kantor untuk sekedar mengirim bekal makan siang, yang dulu kerap Kushina lakukan, Naruto diam-diam mengambil alih tugas ibunya. Dulu banyak karyawan lain yang iri pada Minato. Punya istri cantik dan perhatiannya minta ampun.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah dong. Naru takkan pernah melewatkan makan ramen milik paman Teuchi yang ada di kantin sekolah. Rasanya eeeeeennnnnnaaaaaakkkkk sekali." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan ibu jari membuat sang ayah tergelak.

"Kau ini masih saja suka yang namanya ramen. Apa kau tidak takut gendut?" goda sang ayah yang tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Banyak gadis remaja jaman sekarang menghindari makanan semacam ramen untuk menjaga bentuk tubuh mereka.

"Ih, otousan katrok ah. Mana bisa ramen seenak itu bikin Naru gendut. Nih buktinya, Naru masih langsing-langsing aja. Hehehe.."

Benar juga. Mungkin karena Naruto gemar berolahraga, tubuhnya tidak berubah meski sering mengonsumsi ramen. Terakhir yang Minato tahu, putrinya itu mengikuti klub renang di sekolah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu temani ayah makan, ok?"

"Roger that!"

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu memilih duduk di taman belakang gedung Headquarter Uchiha Group. Minato tersenyum kecil melihat sosis bentuk gurita tersaji dalam bentonya. Rupanya Kushina masih ingat kesukaanya.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat hari ini Naru?"

"Hm-mm, Iruka sensei sedang mengikuti rapat wali kelas, jadi kelasku dipulangkan lebih awal. Dan tidak ada latihan renang juga."

"Begitu?"

"Dan tadi aku juga diantar pulang Gaara-chan."

"Siapa dia? Pacarmu?"

BLUSH~

"O-Otousan!"

"Hahaha... tidak apa-apa sayang. Kau sudah bukan putri kecilku lagi. Asal saja kalian tidak macam-macam, mengerti maksud ayah kan?"

Naruto masih belum berani memandang ayahnya. Dia masih malu sekali.

"Gaara-chan itu temanku. Dan dia sangat baik."

"Teman spesial juga tidak masalah. Kapan-kapan suruh dia ke rumah."

"Otousan!"

Minato tertawa lagi mendapat protesan dari putrinya.

"Ayah jadi ingat pertama kali kamu mendapat menstruasi, ayah lah yang pertama tahu, bukan kau atau ibu-mmmmfff!"

Naruto menjejalkan telur gulung ke mulut cerewet yang ayah.

"Jangan membahas hal itu lagi otousan. Naru kan malu."

"Oke-oke ayah gak akan bahas itu lagi. Jangan cemberut dong!"

Minato benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan dengan putrinya. Ia seakan lupa akan masalah yang sedang di hadapinya. Ia hanya tidak tahu jika ia tengah di perhatikan. Sepasang iris onyx mengawasi seksama perbincangan ayah dan anak itu. Ia tertegun entah untuk berapa lama. Yang jelas, tangan kirinya meraba dadanya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan gemuruh hebat yang selama ini tak pernah muncul.

'Apa ini?'

Saat pertama bertemu Sakura pun, ia hanya terkesan kecantikan dan ketegasan wanita itu. Saat bertemu dengan Hinata, ia terpesona oleh keanggunan dan juga ehm-keseksiannya-ehm. Dengan Ino, ia hanya tertarik karena begitu banyak pria mendambakan Ino sebagai kekasihnya, sekalian saja Sasuke memperistrinya untuk melenyapkan mimpi pria-pria itu. Saat bertemu Tenten, ia terkesima dengan kepiawaian gadis berdarah China itu.

Tapi ini...

Sasuke tidak terkesan, tidak terpesona, tidak berniat mengungguli siapapun, tidak juga terkesima...

Sasuke merasa dirinya jatuh.. entah kemana... lututnya serasa lumpuh hanya untuk bertekuk lutut pada gadis bersurai pirang dan bermata cerulean yang kadang cemberut, kadang tertawa, yang mana saja Sasuke suka.

Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sasuke menginginkannya.

Sasuke ingin gadis itu menjadi miliknya.

Ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat melalu handphone miliknya.

 _Paman Minato, setelah makan siang segera temui aku di ruanganku. Ada yang harus kubicarakan._

~KKEUT~

~OWARI~

~END~

~or not?~


	2. Chapter 2

Anoo.. sumimasen ini tanganku kebablasan mengetik. Jadi amburadul gimana gitchuu. Yang penting words-nya udah dibanyakin, hehehe *kunai melayang* 

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya *sujud*  
sudah saya baca semua kok *terharu*

Untuk yang request ratingnya naik, erm... saya belum yakin bisa... tapi entahlah #authorphp #digiles

Dan genre fanfiksi ini juga sebenarnya gaje. Komedinya juga garing segaring keripik kentang Chouji /\  
Tiap serius dikit muncul langsung hawa-hawa buat nyelewengin jadi gaje #maafkan

Dapet ide gara-gara kemaren mama bahas soal sinetron _In*ayah_ (tau kan?) yang dulu sempet dikasi judul Harem juga dan emang kisahnya soal harem gitu :-D Konsep cerita ya kaya sinetron itu tapi kalau disuruh nyiksa Naru gak tega aku mah

Semoga suka ya, senang kalo bisa menghibur readers semua

Kalau nggak suka, pukul aja pantat Sasu, pukul! *di-amaterasu*

Sasuke ketjeh abis kalo dia lagi dikelilingin para harem-nya wkwkwk  
But the Queen of his heart is only Naruto for sure xD 

Title: Harem  
Pairing: SfN (main)  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning: Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, Gender Bender 

Suki ja nakereba, yomanaide... sankyuu...

HAREM (2)

 _Constants as the stars above_

 _Always know that you are loved_

 _And my love shining in you_

 _Will help you make your dreams come true_

 _Will help your dreams come true_

###

Moegi bertepuk riuh kala senpai idolanya berhasil memecahkan rekor lagi. Kali ini senpainya berhasil menyelesaikan satu putaran alias 100m hanya dalam 25 detik.

"Sugoii sugoii!" Moegi menghampiri sambil menyerahkan handuk pengering.

"Bagaimana Moegi?

"Naruto-senpai keren! 25 detik!" Jawab Moegi riang sambil menunjukkan dua digit jari kanan dan kelima digit jari kirinya.

"Aku heran, sebenarnya kau ini manusia apa belut sih, Naruto?"

Muka Naruto yang sudah kusut karena lelah semakin ditekuk begitu mendengar komentar dari suara yang tidak asing barusan.

"Kau buta, Gaara? Aku ini Walrus!"

PFFFTT

"Oh astaga! Baru kali ini aku melihat Walrus malnutrisi."

Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu larut dalam leluconnya sendiri, yang tentu sangat menjengkelkan bagi Naruto. Tapi lain lagi dengan Moegi.

"Senpai, apa senpai selalu bertengkar seperti itu dengan pacar senpai?"

Naruto berhenti mengusapkan handuk ke rambut basahnya. Dan Gaara mingkem dari tertawanya.

"Pa-pa-pacar?"

'Ya Tuhan, ini Naruto-senpai kan? Bukan Azisu gagapeu?' bathin Moegi nyeleweng.

"Kami tidak pacaran." Ujar Gaara setelah berdehem beberapa kali((?).

"Iya Moegi. Gaara bukan pacarku. Lagipula, mana ada yang mau sama cowok gak punya alis macam dia." Lanjut Naruto.

'Hidoi~' jerit inner Gaara OOC. 'Ini semua salah otousama yang katanya mau ngerapiin alisku tapi kebablasan.' Gaara meratap masih dengan inner-nya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Sergah Gaara tidak terima.

"Maksudku begitu panda!"

Gaara menatap tajam. "Tadinya aku ingin mentraktirmu ramen edisi jumbo dengan topping duet narutomaki dan menma. Tapi sepertinya aku ajak orang lain saja." Gaara berbalik dengan santai. Sementara Naruto merunduk penuh penyesalan. Tapi ia juga nggak habis pikir, 'tenyata Gaara bisa ngambek juga ya, hihihi.' Naruto menggeleng-geleng 'Tidak tidak, daripada itu sekarang yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana nasib ramen jumboku? Ohmygodsun!' (Naru minjem slogannya Aa' xia junjjyu)

"Gaara waittt!"

Setelah melakukan beribu usaha termasuk moe-moe eyes, puppy eyes, doe eyes, dan eyes-eyes(?) lainnya, Naruto berhasil juga duduk makan di kantin, tepatnya di depan stan Ichiraku ramen. Bukannya Naruto tak cukup uang jajan, tapi siapa juga yang mau nyia-nyiain kesempatan. Itu seratus persen salahnya Gaara karena kemarin dia yang beruntung dapat kupon. Padahal jelas cowok yang di mata Naruto gak ada bedanya sama panda itu tidak memiliki cinta sedalam Naruto terhadap ramen. Tapi jujur, Gaara itu manis. Jadi Naruto suka berharap kalau dia bakal ada sesuatu dengan Gaara. Bagaimanapun kan dia dalam masa puber, dan Gaara adalah yang pertama membuatnya gak bisa tidur karena kepikiran. #ciee

"Jangan bilang kamu masih ngambek deh."

"Ngapain juga ngambek. Kamu kan bisanya dusta doang."

"Siapa yang dusta? Buktinya sampai sekarang kamu masih jomblo." Naruto to the point. Sambil sedikit nge-hint(?).

"Sebelum aku ke klub renang, Karin Uzumaki menembakku. Ini sudah yang keenam kalinya."

Naruto lanjut mengunyah ramen seakan hilang minat berkomentar.

"Terus kamu terima?"

Gaara menggeleng. Naruto berpikir, kalau cewek secantik Karin saja belum memenuhi tipe ideal Gaara, lantas Gaara mencari yang seperti apa? Kalau begini ia semakin tak percaya diri.

"Aku menunggu seseorang." Ucap Gaara pelan. Pelan sekali sampai Naruto tak begitu jelas mendnegar.

"Ha?"

"Nanti kuantar pulang lagi mau?"

'Mau banget!' jerit inner Naruto girang.

"Oke.. sekalian mampir ya?"

Gaara meninggikan alis.. ups.. lupa... dia kan tidak beralis *dikubur pasir*

"Tumben?"

"Otousan mengajariku cara membuat kue. Dan kau harus mencobanya!" Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Gaara meneguk ludah.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Hm-mm aku membuatnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Gaara mulai berkeringat dingin. Bukan tanpa alasan sih, soalnya setahu dia Naruto itu... kalau soal memasak... errr... suka ceroboh. Bahkan gadis itu pernah menggosongkan donat saat menggorengnya. Gaara pernah terpaksa mual berjam-jam paska mencoba okonomiyaki buatan Naruto dimana sayurannya masih pada kriuk-kriuk semua.

Baiklah, Gaara pasrah saja. Anggap saja ini bagian dari rencananya. Semoga ia berhasil. Bismillah(?)...

###

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri! Naru–eh?"

"Otousan, ini Gaara."

Minato memperhatikan pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu. Jadi dia yang namanya Gaara? Dia cukup tampan. Dan sepertinya putrinya begitu menyukai pemuda bernama Gaara itu. Dada Minato seakan sesak menyadarinya.

"Selamat sore Namikaze-san. Saya teman sekelas Naruto, Gaara."

"Ya, Naruto banyak bercerita tentangmu."

Oke, Gaara cukup terkejut. Tak menyangka jika Naruto sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya pada keluarganya. Apa ini artinya...

"Otousan, temani Gaara-chan dulu ya. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman dan kue yang kubuat semalam."

Minato ber'oh' ria begitu Naruto melenggang masuk ke dapur. Kemudian Minato mempersilahkan Gaara duduk.

"Jadi Gaara, kau dan putriku masih hanya berteman?"

"Eh? Ah, ya."

Gaara bingung. Kenapa coba ayahnya Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya begitu.

"Lalu, apa kau menyukai putriku?"

Kali ini jantung Gaara hampir berhenti dari tugasnya berdetak. Itu adalah fakta yang ia simpan rapat-rapat. Terima kasih pada kegengsian tingkat tingginya sampai baru ini ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaanya.

"Ya, saya menyukai Naruto. Tapi saya belum mengatakanya, karena itu hari ini saya minta izin untuk mengajak Naruto keluar. Saya berencana untuk mengatakan perasaan saya yang sesungguhnya pada putri anda. Saya janji akan mengantar Naruto pulang sebelum jam 9 malam." Ucap Gaara penuh keyakinan. Ya Tuhan, rasanya lebih menegangkan dibanding momen 'katakan cinta' itu sendiri. Gaara berusaha terlihat seserius mungkin. Sepupunya Kankuro bilang, kalau ingin mudah mencuri hati seorang gadis, curi dulu kepercayaan orang tuanya. Saran yang sesat-sesat meyakinkan memang(?).

Sementara Minato memandang Gaara sedih. Rongga dadanya mulai tercekat perasaan bersalah. Jika kondisi keluarganya normal, mungkin ia akan menyambut sosok pemuda seperti Gaara dengan senyum ramah. Apalagi dari pertama bertemu, Minato juga tahu kalau Gaara adalah lelaki yang baik dan bertanggung jawab untuk ukuran pemuda seusianya. Hanya saja...

Duh Gusti...

Minato merasa bukan ayah yang baik karena berusaha mengambil kebahagiaan putrinya sendiri.

'Maafkan ayah, Naru..."

"Gaara, sebelumnya terima kasih sudah menjaga putriku selama ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kamu tahu." Minato menarik napas dalam. "Jangan dekati putriku lagi!"

DEG

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kalian berteman, tapi jika kau masih memiliki perasaan spesial untuk Naruto, sebaiknya kau jauhi dia."

Gaara diam. Ia masih cukup belum bisa menerima. Memang apa alasannya?

"Kau pasti bertanya kenapa, iya kan? Gaara-kun, putriku Naruto, sudah memiliki tunangan. Dan mereka akan menikah begitu Naruto lulus SMA nanti."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Gaara tak mampu diam lagi. Runtuh sudah perasaan yang sudah ia tata dengan baik. Gambaran rencana malam nanti pun lenyap seperti terhisap lubang hitam. Naruto memiliki tunangan? Kenapa tak pernah cerita? Dan lagi, kenapa dari sikap Naruto selama ini padanya, kenapa seolah-olah ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Gaara?

Gaara berharap semua ini hanya lelucon.

Tapi hari ini bukan tanggal 1 April.

Dan tidak mungkin juga ayah Naruto bercanda dengannya.

"Taaaraaa~ maaf menunggu lama Gaara-chan. Ini dia kue buatanku."

Naruto yang tidak menyadari situasi meletakkan dengan riang piring besar dengan kue yang sudah dipotong-potong diatasnya. Tak lupa juga tiga gelas jus jeruk.

"Naruto, maaf. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Gaara pamit tiba-tiba.

"Loh kok? Kan belum kamu cobain kuenya Gaara." Naruto merajuk seperti biasa ketika keinginanya tidak terlaksana. Biasanya Gaara akan merasa terhibur dan menggoda Naruto lebih jauh jika saja situasinya berbeda dengan sekarang.

"Ibu meneleponku. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku harus pulang. Saya pulang dulu, Namikaze-san."

Dan Gaara pun pergi.

Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang salah tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. Kenapa ia merasa jika setelah ini, ia seolah tak bisa bertemu Gaara lagi.

"Jangan murung begitu sayang. Biar ayah yang habiskan kue ini." Minato bilang begitu tapi ia sudah memakan satu potong sambil menahan rasa di perutnya yang tiba-tiba mules.

"Padahal dia sudah janji. Tidak biasanya dia begitu."

"Gaara sudah bilang kan kalau ibunya menelepon. Ayah dengar sendiri tadi."

Segera Minato dalam hati memohon ampun pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena sudah berani berbohong.

"Naruto–"

"Otousan, ngomong-ngomong daritadi aku tidak melihat kaasan?"

Benar juga. Naruto baru menyadari jika tumben-tumbenan hari ini ayahnya pulang sore. Biasanya juga lembur dan pulang larut. Bahkan sering ditugaskan dinas ke luar kota. Ibunya juga. Biasanya kan ibunya sudah rempong ngomelin neneknya yang hobi judi dan hutang sana-sini sampai ngurangin jatah belanja bulanan sang ibu. Kadang disitu Naruto suka menyalahkan neneknya juga. Tapi neneknya itu memang sudah memasuki fase awal dementia alias pikun. Jadinya susah dibilangin. Meski begitu Naruto tak pernah bisa benar-benar benci pada sang nenek. Neneknya dulu suka membuatkan kue-kue tradisional dan juga sering mengajaknya keluar makan ramen.

"Sayang, ayah mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu."

Segera Naruto tersadar dari aksi tengok kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan sang ibu.

"Ada apa otousan?"

"Jangan khawatir soal ibumu, dia sedang pergi belanja untuk membelikan baju-baju bagus untukmu."

"Hah? Untuk apa? Err.. maksudku, apa otousan tadi berbicara dengan okaasan? Tanpa bertengkar?"

Minato tersenyum. Meski masih disergapi rasa bersalah, nyatanya karena hal ini lah ia bisa kembali akur dengan Kushina. Bahkan, masalah ibunya juga terselesaikan entah bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Sepertinya keluarga Uchiha benar-benar bisa melakukan segalanya dengan uang.

'Maafkan ayah, Naruto.'

"Iya, ayah dan ibu sudah baikkan lagi. Dan yang terpenting, nanti malam kita ada acara."

"Acara?"

"Kita mendapat undangan kehormatan untuk makan malam dengan boss ayah."

1 DETIK

Boss...

2 DETIK

-nya otousan?

3 DETIK

APAAAA?

Sepasang bola cerulean Naruto membulat.

"Kok bisa?"

"Ya bisa dong, ayah kan anak buah boss yang terpercaya."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

Naruto sendiri juga tahu seperti apa perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja. Uchiha Group adalah perusahaan peringkat satu di Jepang. Dan masuk lima besar dalam Top Ten Global Group. Naruto bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan suasana dinner yang so classy. Lalu kalimat itu mengalir dari mulut sang ayah.

Bahwa Naruto punya masa depan yang sudah direncanakan.

Ia akan menikah selepas lulus sekolah.

Ia akan menjadi istri kelima seorang pengusaha kaya raya.

Ayahnya sudah menjelaskan secara pelan dan detail hidupnya mulai sekarang akan terjamin. Hanya sedikit pengorbanan dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Sedikit pengorbanan yang di maksud adalah kebebasan Naruto untuk mencintai dan bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Ia tahu ayahnya bermaksud baik.

Ia sendiri tak menyangka jika ayahnya punya hutan sebesar itu karena ulah sang nenek.

Jika tidak dengan cara ini, bisa dipastikah sang ayah menjadi pengangguran. Mencari pekerjaan sekarang susah, apalagi jika tidak punya koneksi meski dirimu sudah berpengalaman. Tidak hanya itu, bisa-bisa Naruto dan keluarganya esok atau lusa pastilah tinggal di jalanan karena rumah mereka terancam disita. Naruto tak mau itu terjadi. Naruto anak baik (yang anak baik bukan cuma Tobi ya xD).

Dengan lemah Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Dirinya pasrah.

Wait wait wait wait a minute! Jangan salah sangka dulu ya guys. Naruto tidak benar-benar pasrah. Dia memang anak baik, tapi juga bukan anak polos yang asal nurut. Kalau memang boss ayahnya itu sudah jatuh cinta padanya, maka tidak ada salahnya kan jika Naruto memanfaatkanya sekalian. Toh, boss ayahnya itu juga memanfaatkan kondisi finansial keluarganya demi mendapatkan dirinya. Licik? Naruto juga bisa licik. Siapa tahu boss ayahnya itu jadi eneg dan ill feel lalu batal memperistrinya.

Horeee... banzaaiiiii... Naruto mengukir seringai lebar dalam hati.

 _The lamb lies down and rests its head_

 _On its mother's down in bed_

 _Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow_

 _And butterfly dreams of a violet rose_

 _Dreams of a violet rose_

Sebuah mobil limousine mewah berhenti tepat di depan restaurant yang juga sama mewahnya. Seorang penerima tamu dengan hormat membimbing masuk tiga orang yang baru saja keluar dari limousine itu.

Kushina nampak menggandeng mesra lengan suaminya. Bukannya Kushina tak pernah makan malam secara _classy_. Sering malah. Dengan teman-teman, maupun dengan Minato. Tapi tidak se- _classy_ ini juga. Ini sih levelnya sudah _very high class_.

Di belakang mereka, Naruto mengekor dengan begitu anggun(?). Literally elegant. Dengan balutan mini dress biru serta aksen bandana senada menghiasi helaian surai pirangnya. Benar-benar cantik.

"Selamat malam, maaf membuat anda menunggu, Presdir."

"Tak apa, silahkan duduk paman Minato."

Sasuke Uchiha. Pria berusia 27 tahun dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya #bleh #di-chidori, menatap puas pada sesosok yang telah menjerat hatinya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ia sudah menduga Minato Namikaze takkan menolak permintaanya, lebih tepatnya, tak memiliki pilihan lain. Tapi ia tak mengira jika putrinya yang dimatanya sangat cantik itu akan menyetujui pinangannya begitu saja. Memang sudah nasib orang kaya, selalu mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan (-.-).

"Jadi, ini adalah istri saya , Presdir, Kushina Namikaze, dan ini, seperti yang sudah anda ketahui, adalah putri semata wayang saya, Naruto Namikaze."

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga otousan selama ini, Uchiha-sama." Naruto membungkuk sopan. Membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar merona. (Plis Sasuke fokus, jangan malah terpesona sama belahan dada Naruto #kemudian author ditendang masuk ke tempat sampah #hiks).

"Jangan seformal itu, panggil saja aku Sasuke. Atau Sasuke-san. Kurasa kau sudah tahu alasan dibalik makan malam bersama kita hari ini."

"Maaf Uchiha-sama–"

"Ah, itu berlaku untuk anda juga Kushina-san. Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Nyaris membuat Kushina menjerit heboh ala ala fangirl yang baru saja dikedipin idolanya. Minato sendiri tersenyum garing. Demi apa hari ini boss-nya terlihat lain. Di hari-hari biasa, mana pernah boss nya itu tersenyum. Yang ada hawa dingin selalu menguar kemanapun ia melangkah, seolah ia diiringi oleh dewa Susanoo(?).

"Ah, maaf Sasuke-san. Saya harap anda bisa memaklumi Naruto, bagaimanapun dia masih belia. Dia bahkan belum pernah pacaran, jadi saya mohon anda berkenan membimbingnya." Kushina menjelaskan.

Alis Naruto berkedut kesal, lain dengan Sasuke yang hatinya berbunga-bunga.

'Yes! Dapet yang virgin lagi!' bathin Sasuke somplak bin OOC. (Siapapun tolong pukul Sasuke! #author ditendang lagi).

"Anoo, bukannya ingin menginterupsi, tapi boleh saya tahu kapan acara makannya dimulai?"

Kushina melirik tajam kearah putrinya. 'Ini anak gak bisa jaga imej banget sih.' Batin wanita bersurai merah yang jelas saja maksud tatapannya itu diabaikan Naruto.

Sayangnya, bagi Sasuke, hal itu merupakan pemandangan paling manis yang pernah ia lihat. Selama ini ia sudah sering bersama dengan orang yang menjaga imej mereka. Menjaga imej memang penting karena itu sama artinya dengan menjaga manner. Tapi bersikap terbuka disaat tertentu juga menunjukkan jika kau sedang tidak menutupi jati dirimu dihadapan orang lain.

"Ah, tentu saja. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Naruto."

Sasuke lalu menjentikkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya hingga berbunyi 'TIK' keras. Dalam hitungan detik beberapa orang waiter menyajikan menu-menu andalan restoran mereka. Naruto melihat makanan-makanan itu tanpa berkedip. Semuanya terlihat enak. Sayang tidak ada ramen kesukaanya.

Seorang waiter datang lagi. "Ini adalah menu spesial yang dipesan secara khusus oleh Uchiha-sama. Sebenarnya menu ini tidak terdaftar dalam menu di restoran kami, jadi khusus untuk malam ini saja." Jelasnya sambil menurunkan sebuah mangkuk besar.

Naruto bengong.

Tidak menyangka jika makanan favorite sehidup-sematinya akan disajikan di dinner kali ini. Oh well, ia cukup berterima kasih, tapi itu tak akan membatalkan niatnya untuk membuat Sasuke Uchiha ill feel padanya.

"Itadakimasu~"

Sluurp

Sluuurp

Sluuuuuurrrrp

BURP

Kushina menutup mulutnya. Kalau bisa menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ia tidak bermaksud bereaksi berlebihan, tapi ia seperti malu sendiri melihat kelakuan putrinya yang sama sekali tak bisa jaga imej. Bisa-bisanya Naruto bersendawa paska menikmati satu hidangan ramen layaknya kucing rakus(?). Kushina berharap Sasuke masih mau jadi menantunya O.O

"Uhukk.. uhukk..." Kini Naruto malah terbatuk-batuk.

"Makanya kalau makan ramen jangan kalap Naru sayang, tersedak kan." Kushina menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya.

Sasuke dengan gesit menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Gulp

Gulp

Cough

Buuurssst!

Kushina mangap. Minato pun dalam posisi sama. Naruto memasang ekspresi bersalah.

"Ma-maafkan saya Uchi-Sasuke-san!"

Dalam hati Naruto tersenyum puas. 'Sukurin lo, emang enak basah kuyup kena muncratan gue.' (kok ambigu gitu Nar? #author dimasukin kresek)

"Naru, kenapa diem aja sih? Kamu mesti tanggung jawab! Kalau perlu sekarang juga kamu belikan kemeja baru untuk Sasuke terus kamu cuciin kemejanya yang kotor kena... geez! Kok bisa-bisanya nyembur sih?" Kushina mencak-mencak.

"Namanya juga keselek kaasan, reflek." Naruto ngeles. Aslinya sih dia memang sengaja -.-

"Tidak apa-apa Kushina-san, Naruto juga tidak perlu kemana-mana. Saya permisi ke restroom sebentar."

Minato menatap putrinya curiga. "Naru, kamu tahu kan pekerjaan ayah yang artinya juga sumber penghasilan keluarga kita sedang dipertaruhkan disini?"

Naruto menunduk. Melanjutkan akting ceritanya. "Gomen otousan, tadi Naru tidak sengaja, gomen..." sekarang malah muncul air mata buaya yang siap tumpah dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Ngebikin ayahnya nggak tega buat curiga.

Di restroom...

Sasuke mencuci muka seperlunya di _washbasin_. Ia menarik kembali kesan manis dari orang dengan sikap terbuka seperti Naruto. Itu sama sekali tidak manis. Tapi menantang.

'Sabar Sasuke, nanti juga tiba saatnya kamu membuat Naruto menyembur bukan dari mulut tapi lubang yang lain.' Sasuke menyemangati diri. (Astajasin, demi apa Sasuke mesyuuu~emmp #dibekep).

Intinya, Naruto Namikaze harus jadi milik Sasuke Uchiha. No matter what, no matter how.

"Saya dan keluarga benar-benar minta maaf atas yang barusan, Presdir." Ucap Minato tulus. Kushina menggesek lengan putrinya.

"Ah, anoo, saya sungguh minta maaf Sasuke-san. Saya–"

"Sssshh! Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Lagipula ada hal lebih penting yang harus kita bahas kan?"

"Sasuke-san, saya memang menerima lamaran anda. Saya juga tidak keberatan menikah usai keluluans nanti. Tapi, bolehkan saya melanjutkan kuliah?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Eh? Tentu untuk belajar lebih lanjut dan mendapatkan gelar. Semua pekerjaan sekarang banyak menerima lulusan sarjana."

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja Naruto."

"Tapi, saya tidak bisa mengandalkan anda..."

"Sudah tugasku sebagai suami untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu. Kau hanya perlu menjadi istri yang baik di rumah. Menyambut kepulangan suamimu, memasak, menemani berbicara, dan tentu saja melayaniku."

Kalau saja di genggaman Naruto ada sebuah garpu saat ini, sudah dipastikan garpu itu akan bengkok. Atau versi ekstrimya, melayang tepat ke dahi Sasuke Uchiha.

Rupanya rumor yang mengatakan Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang petualang cinta sejati bukan sekedar main-main. Tapi kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa bukan wanita lain?

Naruto bahkan masih galau karena Gaara sama sekali tak membalas SMS-nya. Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sampai ibunya memaksa Gaara pulang tadi sore. Dan Gaara seakan menghiraukanya. Apa Gaara marah padanya?

Dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi situasi yang tak pernah Naruto bayangkan selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya.

Ia memang bermimpi memiliki kisah cinta seperti _Barbie_ yang selalu berakhir dengan seorang pangeran tampan, baik, sempurna. Bukannya dengan oom-oom ganteng yang sudah punya istri empat dan anak lima macam ini. Well, selain dari itu, Sasuke Uchiha memang tampan dan kaya raya, tapi ia tak sanggup membayangkan dirinya jadi seorang selir.

Ya ampun, apa kata teman-temannya nanti? Apa kata member klub renang nanti? Apa kata gurunya nanti? Apa kata Gaara nanti?

Gaara...

Ya Tuhan, Naruto jadi menyesal tidak pernah memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Gaara. Seharusnya ia tidak peduli jika bernasib sama dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah mencoba menembak Gaara. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan sesesak ini. Siapa tahu Gaara menerimanya. Dan disaat seperti ini Gaara akan datang layaknya Romeo yang membawa kabur Juliet(?)

Meski berkata sanggup dan siap, Naruto takkan pernah siap. Remaja mana yang rela menikah dini. Ia masih ingin bebas. Ia juga ingin menikmati masa-masa menjadi mahasiswa, tapi itu semua kini sudah mustahil. Kelak ia akan tinggal di istana pemberian Sasuke. Lalu akan ada saatnya ia dipertemukan dengan para istri Sasuke yang lain. Lalu bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau ia dicemooh? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik? Bagaimana kalau semua ini hanya janji-janji manis Sasuke belaka?

Jangan harap! Kalau sampai itu semua terjadi, jangan harap Sasuke bisa berkesempatan memiliki keturunan lagi! #OMG!

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Sasuke-san."

"Kalau begitu Naruto, aku berharap kau menerima pemberianku ini."

Naruto menerima kotak kecil warna hitam yang diulurkan Sasuke.

Kushina harap-harap cemas seakan sudah tahu apa isinya. Sampai tanpa sadar mencubiti pinggang Minato, seolah minta dibelikan cincin kawin yang baru -_-

Dan voila!

Isi dari kotak kecil hitam itu memang sebuah cincin platina dengan mata berlian yang sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan berapa juta dollar nilainya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan prosesi bertunangan. Begitu kau lulus nanti, kita akan menikah. Tapi sampai saat itu tiba, kenakanlah cincin itu. Tanda jika kau sudah menjadi calon istriku."

~Esok hari~

Naruto sama sekali tak memperhatikan apa yang diterangkan oleh guru Iruka. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Gaara yang duduk di seberang kanannya. Masalahnya sejak pagi Gaara mendiamkannya. Gaara bahkan tak menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya. Gaara juga tampak menghindarinya.

'Apa salahku Gaara?'

'Apa sesuatu terjadi pada ibumu?'

'Gaara seandainya kamu tahu bahwa...'

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak. Mendapati guru Iruka sudah dalam mode banteng siap tempur.

"Kerjakan soal nomor 22 sekarang juga di papan!"

"Gaara!"

Akhirnya Naruto bisa mengejar Gaara. Pemuda itu berhenti juga. Terpaksa. Karena Naruto berhasil mengenggam tanganya. Gaara berusaha keras mengabaikan desir aneh yang menggelitiki dadanya.

"Kamu marah sama aku?"

Gaara menghela napas. "Tidak Naruto, aku..."

"Lalu kenapa kamu diemin aku dari tadi pagi? Kalau aku ada salah cerita dong!"

Gaara mengalah. Ia takkan pernah sanggup menghadapi seorang Naruto Namikaze yang sedang mewek.

"Apa ibumu sakit?"

"Hah?"

"Kan kemarin kamu pamit pulang karena ditelepon ibumu. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk..."

"Tidak, ibuku baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba minta diantar ke apotik. Biasa, beli pil kontrasepsi baru."

Naruto mengangguk sambil menyesap vanilla shake-nya. Keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan. Gaara merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus secanggung ini dengan Naruto. Apa sebaiknya ia katakan saja sekarang, toh nanti Naruto akan menikah dengan orang lain. Anggap saja sebagai salam perpisahan. Gaara mulai mengumpulkan tekad.

"Naru/Gaara..."

Sepasang bola mata biru dan hijau sama-sama segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau duluan."

"Mm.. baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu, Gaara."

"Apa?"

"Aku... akan menikah."

"Oh." Gaara kira apa. Meski memang mendengarnya langsung terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak kaget?"

"Bikkurishita."

"Kaget tapi wajahmu datar begitu."

"Lalu aku harus heboh seperti Anko sensei ketika menyadari pakaian dalamnya dicuri?"

Naruto bergidik horor. Memang benar kalau ekspresi Gaara selalu flat. Mau senang, mau sedih, mau marah, mau kaget, tampangnya ya gitu-gitu aja.

"Dengan siapa? Setahuku kau tidak pernah bilang padaku jika sudah punya pacar."

Sampai kapanpun Naruto tidak akan pernah mengungkapkan jika ia dijodohkan. Jadi ia berbohong sedikit.

"Aku memang belum lama kenal dengannya. Usia kami juga terpaut sekitar...sembilan tahun. Tapi dia sangat baik dan memahamiku." Naruto misek-misek dalam hati.

"Tak kusangka jika seleramu adalah oom-oom!"

"Tapi dia masih kelihatan muda banget. Kalau pake seragam SMA, tidak akan ada yang menyadari dia hampir kepala tiga." Untung kenyataanya memang begitu. Naruto membatin lega.

"Kapan?"

Gaara sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi ia tak ingin Naruto tahu ia sudah mengetahuinya.

"Keluarga kami sudah menentukan hari baiknya. Resepsinya akan diadakan tiga hari setelah aku lulus."

"Kau mau kawin muda? Bukannya kau ingin sekali melanjutkan ke Universitas Tokyo?"

"Tidak Gaara. Setelah beberapa kali bersamanya, aku menjadi lebih berpikiran dewasa. Kurasa ini adalah langkah awalku untuk berubah."

Oke. Yang ini seratus persen ngibul. Naruto berharap Gaara percaya. Bagaimanapun, ia dan Gaara sudah berteman selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

"Kalau begitu, selamat!"

"Jangan sekarang!"

"Kenapa?"

"Katakan itu nanti ketika kau datang di pesta pernikahanku."

JLEB

Gaara merasa seperti tengah berjalan diatas bara api menyala. Panas... perih... sakit... Naruto benar-benar tega menyiramkan garam diatas luka yang masih menganga #halah (#kemudian author nyetelin backsound lagu Tohoshinki – Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan darou #eaa #ditimpuk)

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Gaara berusaha kembali fokus. Tadi sih ia sudah bertekad 'Once for all'. Tapi sekarang bibirnya terasa begitu berat untuk sekedar bicara.

"Naruto, aku ingin jujur soal sesuatu."

"Soal apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku... menyukaimu."

Naruto mematung. Sebelum kemudian...

"Pffft! Ahahahahah, plis Gaara-chan, ini bukan April Fool Day."

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku akan jujur." Gaara masih menatap Naruto serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto, memangnya perlu alasan buat seseorang jatuh cinta?"

"Bukan itu! Maksudku, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya?"

"Eh? Erm.. yah. Aku selama ini menunggumu. Aku ingin memastikan dulu apa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi aku sudah keduluan."

"Sekarang semuanya terlambat."

"Tidak juga. Aku mengungkapkannya jauh-jauh haripun kau akan tetap menolakku kan?"

Gaara baka! Tapi ia benar juga. Jika ia dan Gaara jadian dari dulu, ia tetap tak bisa menolak permohonan ayahnya. Ia tetap akan menerima lamaran Sasuke dan memutuskan Gaara. Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Setidaknya Gaara tak tahu jika ia dijodohkan.

"Maaf Gaara, aku tak seharusnya menyuruhmu datang. Kau–"

"Aku tetap akan datang. Kita masih berteman kan?"

Butiran bening meleleh dengan cepat dari kedua sudut mata Naruto. Reflek ia memeluk sosok Gaara erat.

'Aku juga menyukaimu, Gaara.' Teriaknya, tapi hanya dalam hati. Dia calon istri Sasuke sekarang. Dia tak bisa menyuarakan hal tabu seperti itu. Sementara Gaara balas memeluk Naruto. Biarkan saja. Tak ada yang melihat. Setelah Naruto menikah nanti belum tentu ia bisa bebas peluk-peluk kaya gini.

'Semoga kamu bahagia, Naruto.'

###

~Before the wedding day~

Awalnya Naruto terkejut, jika sikap para istri Sasuke Uchiha ternyata diluar dugaanya. Ia kira ia akan mendapati tatapan judes dari para ibu-ibu yang tak rela suami mereka memiliki istri baru.

"Naruto, ini adalah Sakura, istri pertamaku. Dia seorang dokter bedah. Karena pekerjaan mulianya, aku tak bisa memaksanya berhenti." Sasuke menuntun Naruto kearah wanita bersurai pink pendek dengan balutan qingpao merah yang nampak elegan. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut saat menjabat tangan Naruto. Jelas diluar dugaan Naruto. Atau mungkin belum dimulai saja?... Who knows...

"Dan ini Sarada. Sarada, mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'mama', okay?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Hello Sara-chan. Salam kenal."

Twitch

"Wah, kacamatamu bagus, manis banget di kamu. Mama Naru nanti juga mau pakai yang kaya gitu ah!" demi apa Naruto geli sendiri mereferensi dirinya dengan sebutan 'mama'.

Anehnya, Sarada yang tadinya memicing tajam kearah calon mama barunya mendadak berubah merona. Pasalnya, ia sering digoda teman-teman sekelasnya gara-gara kacamatanya itu. Dan Sarada bukan tipikal anak yang suka mengadu. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap sebagai anak yang suka ngumpet di ketek orang tuanya. Hell no. Itu bukan style Sarada sekali. Mungkin ia akan bersikap lebih baik ke calon mama barunya nanti.

Sekarang Naruto dibawa Sasuke kearah wanita cantik nan seksi bersurai indigo sepanjang pinggang.

"Ini Hinata. Istriku yang kedua."

"Salam kenal, Hinata-chan."

"Sa-salam ke-kenal, Na-Naruto."

"Dan mereka adalah putra-putri kembarku. Uchiha Boruto dan Uchiha Himawari."

"Salam kenal Boru–"

"Heh! Aku tidak sudi punya mama baru sepertimu! Apalagi kau hanya anak SMA!"

Sasuke melotot tajam, lalu Hinata buru-buru menarik pundak anaknya. Naruto sih gak ambil pusing. Justru anak bernama Boruto ini cukup menarik di matanya.

"Boruto! Dimana sopanmu? Mama Naruto sekarang adalah mamamu juga. Cepat minta maaf!"

Boruto masih diam. Ia benar-benar keukeuh dengan aksi protes pada papanya yang mutusin kawin lagi.

"Boruto, sejak kapan papa mengajarimu untuk bersikap lancang seperti itu?" Sasuke dengan suara baritone khas-nya memperingati.

"Niichan!" kali ini Himawari malah ikut-ikutan menyenggol bahunya. 'Dasar pengkhianat! Nggak Sarada, nggak Himawari, pada nggak bisa diajakin kompakan. Jangan bilang Inojin juga sama. Kalau Lee sih, dia masih baby, aku tak berharap banyak darinya.' bathin Boruto kesal dan putus asa.

"A-aku minta maaf-ttebasa."

'Kawaiiii~' inner Naruto menjerit nyaring. Boruto mirip karakter tsundere di manga-manga yaoi yang sering dibacanya #hush.. errr... maksudnya manga-manga shoujo. (Tenang, Naruto gak kaya author kok yang suka baca begituan(?) *ditampol*).

"Tapi aku tetap belum menerimamu! Aku akan mengakuiku sebagai mamaku, hanya jika kau bisa menang main basket dariku."

Naruto berjengit. Bocah sekecil dia udah bisa main basket?

"Mama terima tantanganmu, Boruto-chan. Begini-begini mama pernah menjadi pemain bayangan waktu di SMP Teikou." *woy salah fandom* *ya sudah abaikan*

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan!"

"Ah, kalau gitu Boruto-kun?"

"Tidak!"

"Borutocchi?"

"BIG NO!"

"Boru-chin?"

"MAMA PLEASE DEH AKU BUKAN ANGGOTA KISEKI NO SEDAI!"

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat bocah kecil itu merutuki diri karena sudah keceplosan. Biasanya yang terselip waktu keceplosan itu adalah isi hati seseorang yang sebenarnya.

Kini Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto pada sosok wanita cantik dengan surai pirang pucat yang sangat panjang. Bahkan tadinya Naruto mengira jika wanita itu sedang bercosplay ala Rapunzel, tapi ternyata itu rambut asli.

"Dia istri ketiga-ku, Ino."

"Salam kenal, Ino-san."

Tidak seperti Sakura dan Hinata sebelumnya, Naruto enggan memberikan embel-embel –chan pada wanita yang terlihat dewasa namun memukau ini. Naruto yang perempuan saja mengaku, jika ia masih suka terpukau tiap kali melihat sosok Ino. Karena Ino Yamanaka dari dulu sampai sekarang adalah aktris favoritnya. Naruto bahkan berharap dia bisa sekedar meminta tanda tangan sekarang.

"Aku adalah penggemar anda, Ino-san."

"Benarkah? Wah, padahal aku sudah jarang muncul di layar kaca lagi."

"Iya, saya selalu menyukai akting dan juga karakter-karakter yang anda perankan. Saya juga masih menyimpan beberapa majalah yang memuat style fashion anda."

"Terima kasih, aku merasa tersanjung."

"Tante, apa tante lesbian?"

Hening.

Semua yang ada di ruang tamu kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha terkejut bukan main mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut bocah yang baru berusia empat tahun. Ibu si bocah bahkan ingin pingsan mendengar diksi tak pantas keluar dari mulut putranya.

"Inojin, kau belajar darimana kata lesbian itu nak?"

"Aku hanya pernah membacanya saat membaca Encyclopedia Britannica yang ada di perpustakaan keluarga. Di situ ditulis jika lesbian berarti wanita yang menyukai sesama wanita. Kurasa, tante pirang ini menyukai mama."

Naruto makin cengo. Apa benar bocah ini masih balita? Kenapa dia sudah bisa membaca? Kenapa bahan bacaanya harus ensiklopedia? Dalam bahasa inggris pula. Oke, untuk yang ini Naruto merasa ngeri. Anak Sasuke yang satu ini memiliki kejeniusan tak wajar menurutnya.

Sasuke sendiri entah harus bangga atau sedih dengan kejeniusan sang putra.

"Inojin, dengarkan papa! Mulai sekarang harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mama'."

"Tapi dia bukan mama Inojin."

"Tapi tak lama lagi status Naruto sama dengan mama Sakura, mama Hinata dan juga mama Tenten. Mengerti?"

"Oui, Papa."

"Coba papa dengar?"

"Mama Naruto."

"Trȇs bien. Dan satu lagi, mama Naruto hanya menyukai mama Ino sebatas antara penggemar dan idolanya. Jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'lesbian', mengerti?"

Inojin mengangguk.

"Ino, lain kali awasi dia. Aku benar-benar kaget barusan." Bisik Sasuke pada istri ketiganya.

"Maafkan aku darling, aku juga kaget tadi. Ya Tuhan Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ahahaha... sudahlah, Inojin kan masih kecil. Tapi aku malah kaget karena diusianya ia sudah membaca ensiklopedi berbahasa Inggris begitu."

"Itu karena dia suka memperhatikan dan mengikuti papanya. Sekarang saja Inojin suka buku fairy tale dalam bahasa Perancis." Jawab Ino apa adanya.

"Memang Sasuke-san bisa berapa bahasa asing?"

"Semuanya."

Dan Naruto hanya: -_-

Sesi perkenalan selanjutnya, dilihat sekilas wanita didepannya ini mirip dirinya. Ceria dan selalu memiliki positive vibe.

"Namaku Tenten. Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Tenten-san." Pada wanita ini juga Naruto enggan memberi embel-embel –chan seperti kebiasaanya. Naruto kemudian memperhatikan bayi dalam gendongan Tenten.

"Lucu sekali. Namanya siapa?"

"Namanya Lee. Kuambil dari nama aktor China favoritku, Zet Lee(?)."

"Oh, begitu." Biarpun sebenarnya Naruto tak kenal siapa itu Zet Lee. Aktor China yang ia kenal paling juga si pemeran Sun Go Kong(?) dari serial _Ganteng-Ganteng Monyet_ *didemo (ralat ya, yang bener dari serial Journey to the West, kkk).

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu dengan keluarga inti Uchiha. Tapi ayah dan ibuku masih di Italia, aniki juga sedang sibuk. Jadi mungkin lain kali."

"Tidak apa, aku jadi punya waktu menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu mereka."

"Santai saja Naruto. Kau pasti diterima, karena kau akan menjadi istriku." Sasuke masang pose ala Charaosuke di Road to Ninja. Kalau gini mah, bukan Sasuke yang kena, malah Naruto yang jadi ill feel.

"Sasuke-san, bisa kau lepas tanganmu dari pinggangku?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Aku calon suamimu."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya malu. Disini kan masih ada istri-istri dan anak-anak Sasuke-san."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Mereka tidak akan iri. Karena aku sudah membagi jatah yang sama rata untuk mereka berempat."

'Bukan itu maksudku BAKA!' Naruto jadi double bertambah ill feel.

"Kau tahu Naruto, sejak pertama melihatmu aku tak bisa mengenyahkan dirimu dari otakku."

'Masa bodo.'

"Kau cantik, tapi manis, tapi juga anggun, dan yang paling penting kau selalu penuh kejutan."

Kalau itu sih Naruto membenarkan. Fakta soalnya -,-

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Naruto."

Sasuke makin mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto ketiwasan. 'Kok suasananya jadi sepi gini sih, kemana orang-orang tadi? Ayolah Boruto, Inojin, Himawari, Sarada, siapapun tolong aku!' Naruto mendadak resah dan celingukan. Tapi ia gak bisa lari kemana-mana. Sasuke sudah mengunci pinggangnya dan wajahnya semakin merapat saja.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

~KKEUT~

~OWARI~

~END~

~or not?~


	3. Chapter 3

HAREM (3)

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan review di chap-chap sebelumnya, it means a lot to me~

Kalau masih ada typo-typo serta kesalahan dan kekurangan lainnya, men gomen go... hontou ni sumimasen xD

soredemo, douka RnR kudasai ^^

sankyuu...

Disclaimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing: Sasu x fem!Naru (main) 

_I'll craddle you in my arms tonight_

 _As sun embraces the moonlight_

 _Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

 _Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

###

Empat orang wanita berbeda warna rambut tengah sibuk merapikan serta mendekorasi sebuah ruangan. Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah mereka antisipasi semenjak perkenalan itu.

"Aku tak menyangka akan melakukan hal ini lagi. Menghias kamar pengantin untuk suamiku sendiri." Ucap wanita berambut pink. Terdengar seperti protes namun nyatanya ia tersenyum misterius. Kedua tangannya ia kerahkan untuk membeber linen putih halus pada ranjang queen size. Di seberangnya wanita berambut pirang pucat terkikik.

"Pasti berat ya untukmu Sakura. Aku hanya dua kali ini mengalami hal semacam ini. Tapi sebagai wanita pertama yang diperistri Sasuke kau sudah melakukan ini untuk keempat kalinya. Aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan membalas amalmu." Ino menyahuti tanpa kehilangan fokus menata susunan kelopak bunga mawar untuk ditebar ke atas ranjang pengantin nantinya.

"Apa maksudmu Ino? Setidaknya aku bukanlah istri 'tertua' disini." Sakura berpamer senyum kemenangan. Ia barusan sengaja menyindir perihal usia diantara mereka berempat. Faktanya, meski Sakura adalah istri Sasuke yang pertama, ia adalah yang termuda setelah Ino dan Tenten. Hinata sang istri kedua, bisa dibilang adalah maknae(?) alias yang termuda. Namun dengan adanya Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan masuk dalam klub 'Sasuke no harem'(?), jelas posisi Hinata akan tergeser menjadi maknae kedua karena usia Naruto yang jauh masih belia dibandingkan mereka.

"Yare-yare, kalian berdua ini suka membuatku bingung. Kadang-kadang kalian akur dan kompak seperti bestfriend forever, lalu tiba-tiba kalian berlagak seperti rival." Komentar Tenten yang bertugas mengatur lilin-lilin. Jelas peran lilin itu penting. Fungsi lampu penerangan tidak akan digunakan dalam kamar pengantin baru(?).

"Ten-Tenten-san, menurutku mem-memang seperti itulah sahabat se-sejati." Hinata menimpali ditengah kegiatannya menyiapkan minuman anggur merah sebagai pelengkap candle light dinner dalam calon kamar bersejarah(?) ini.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tidak keberatan dengan pilihan Sasuke kali ini." Sambung Ino.

"Bukannya aku pernah tidak suka. Apalagi setelah mengenal kalian semua, aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke memilih kalian. Tapi karena calon istri Sasuke kali ini begitu muda, kupikir dia akan sombong, kekanak-kanakan dan tidak tahu etika. Tapi ternyata..." kini senyuman misterius Sakura tadi telah berpindah ke wajah Ino.

"I-Ino-san."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang gugup Hinata? Malam pertamamu sudah berlalu lima tahun yang lalu. Sekarang adalah gilirannya gadis Namikaze itu." Ino masih senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Oi Ino! Makanya berhenti tersenyum gak jelas seperti itu! Kau pikir kami tak menyadari apa arti senyumanmu barusan?" Sakura menyahut.

"Suaramu keras juga ya dahi lebar, padahal sikapmu sama saja denganku!"

"Apa katamu, Ino-pig?!"

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua!" Tenten menengahi cheetah dan puma yang hendak berkelahi konyol(?).

"Maa, aku sendiri sebenarnya juga ikutan gemas seperti yang kalian rasakan. Dari pertama lihat aku juga tahu kalau Naruto masih 'terpaksa' menjalani pernikahan ini. Ya, aku cukup tahu apa yang terjadi sampai ia setuju menikah dengan Sasuke, tapi... kurasa malam ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke." Kedua pipi Tenten merona hebat. Ia tersenyum lembar dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh pipinya yang memerah, sedang sebelah tangannya lagi memegangi lilin.

"Anoo... Tenten-san, kau bersikap tidak seperti kau yang biasanya." Ujar Sakura yang sedikit terhenyak kaget dengan sikap Tenten yang ternyata jauh lebih konyol darinya.

"Are? Sou na no?"

Dan kini bukan hanya Tenten, tetapi keempat-empatnya dijalari rona merah di wajah begitu saling teringat pengalaman malam pertama masing-masing.

Sarada menghela napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya seteratur mungkin. Gadis cilik itu berjalan beriringan dengan Himawari. Berjalan perlahan-lahan memasuki altar pernikahan. Ya, mereka berdua bertugas menarik juntaian gaun pengantin 'mama' baru mereka.

Di sisi kanan ada pihak keluarga masing-masing mempelai, dan di sebelah kiri adalah para tamu undangan yang terdari dari relasi bisnis Sasuke serta teman-teman sekolah Naruto.

Kushina menyeka air mata bahagianya dengan sapu tangan. Hari ini putrinya telah resmi dipinang oleh sang Kaisar(?) lalu sebentar lagi akan diboyong dan tinggal berjauhan dengan mereka.

Sementara Minato memaksakan senyum. Sebersit rasa bersalah masih menghinggapi. Sebagai ayah tentu saja ia peka. Naruto mungkin bersikap layaknya mempelai wanita yang berbahagia. Namun tak sekalipun Naruto menolehkan pandangannya ke bangku sebelah kiri. Ke tempat Gaara berada.

Emcee memulai acara. Hadirin bertepuk tangan ketika sumpah setia sehidup-semati itu diikrarkan.

Dada Naruto bergemuruh ketika sepasang bibir asing itu mengenai bibirnya. Ciuman singkat namun sudah dengan jelas mengklaim siapa pemilik dirinya. Dihadapan semua orang. Di hadapan Gaara.

Naruto berusaha mengulas senyum. Seandainya Gaara tak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya sebelumnya. Atau... seandainya ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara padanya. Mungkin ia bisa jauh lebih tegar. Semalaman ia bahkan tak sedikitpun merasa gugup karena besok akan menikah. Naruto justru sibuk mengkomposisi hatinya. Gaara kini tak lebih hanya sahabatnya. Ia harus membuang jauh segala perasaan spesial yang sebagian masih bersarang di hatinya hingga kini.

Confetti serta helaian kelopak-kelopak bunga masih bertebaran layaknya hujan salju. Naruto berbalik sambil memejamkan mata demi memenuhi tuntutan ritual pelemparan bouquet.

Satu demi satu orang maju menyalami dan mengucapkan selamat. Hingga Naruto berjumpa kembali dengan kedua sepupu dari pihak ibunya, Uzumaki Nagato dan Uzumaki Karin.

"Omedetou Naruto!"

"Arigatou Nagato-nii."

"Kau mendahuluiku nee, adik kecil." Goda Karin."

"Karin-nee, aku sudah bukan anak kecil. Aku bahkan sudah lulus SMA." Naruto balas memeluk Karin.

Kemudian seperti rekaman kaset yang diputar perlahan, Karin tercengang melihat sosok suami disamping Naruto.

Tadi ia duduk dibelakang Kushina dan tidak begitu memperhatikan. Karin juga bukannya tidak tahu siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi Karin tidak mengira jika pria 27 tahun itu masih akan terlihat semuda dan segagah ini. Benar-benar seperti sosok pangeran dalam negeri dongeng. Kenapa Naruto bisa beruntung dijodohkan dengan lelaki sempurna ini?

Dalam hati Karin bergumam, 'Aku menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan Sasuke.'

Napas Naruto tercekat. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat akan mengalami ini. Tapi seberapa kalipun ia mempersiapkan diri, nyatanya begitu kejadian, ia masih belum siap. Di depannya, lelaki yang sedang mengucapkan selamat dan menyalami tangannya adalah Gaara. Lelaki bersurai merah maroon itu tersenyum tulus.

"Selamat ya Naru, semoga kehidupan bahtera rumah tangga kalian akan bahagia hingga maut memisahkan."

Naruto menekan bibir kuat-kuat. Kelihatannya ia tersenyum. Nyatanya ia sedang mati-matian menahan air mata agar tidak seenaknya meluncur dan menghancurkan riasan di wajahnya.

'Gomen ne, Gaara.'

Nagato menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Karin.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan turut sebahagia ini atas pernikahan Naruto."

Karin menggeleng-geleng sambil tetap tersenyum. Kini mereka tengah duduk menikmati perjamuan banquet.

"Nagato, kurasa kali ini... akhirnya aku jatuh cinta."

Nagato yang sedang memakan steak, menyahut segelas wine dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Karin?"

"Kenapa kau seterkejut itu?"

Nagato mengelap sisi mulutnya yang belepotan.

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau menolak cinta semua lelaki yang menembakmu. Kukira kau benar-benar akan menjadi a single queen bee for a life time."

Karin menopang dagu, benaknya memutar kembali ingatan akan paras super tampan Sasuke Uchiha. Apa yang dikatakan Nagato tidak salah. Ia masih menjomblo sampai sekarang meskipun banyak lelaki yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya. Bahkan mengemis cinta padanya. Tapi Karin tak pernah merasa cocok. Tak ada satupun yang membuatnya bergairah(?) sampai hari ini gejolak panas itu menyerangnya.

"Hmm... kurasa aku sudah menemukan siapa pangeranku."

"Memangnya siapa? Apa dia hadir di resepsi ini?" tanya Nagato penasaran.

"Ra-ha-si-a." Lalu Karin menyeringai puas mendapati tampang kesal saudara sepupunya.

Karin sudah menemukan tujuan hidupnya. Ia pasti akan menemukan cara untuk membuat Sasuke juga menikahinya.

Naruto merutuki dirinya yang bodoh?

Kenapa?

Karena dari semua hal, kenapa hal ini saja yang tak bisa ia antisipasi dengan baik. Kini ia telah selesai membersihkan diri. Memakai piyama tidur berbahan selembut sutera dan duduk menikmati sajian candle light dinner bersama 'suami'nya dalam kamar pengantin mereka.

Ya.

Kamar pengantin.

Fakta itulah yang mengusik ketenangan Naruto dari usainya acara resepsi tadi.

"Bersulang?" Sasuke mengangkat gelas red wine-nya. Naruto pun mengambil gelasnya sendiri lalu membalas ajakan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua makan malam dengan tenang.

Lebih tepatnya hening.

Literally in silence since everyone was already left.

Hanya gesekan sendok dengan piring saja yang mewarnai keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Y-Ya?"

"Apa kau gugup?"

Naruto menelan makananya dengan susah. Meminum red wine sekali lagi untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya. Sebenarnya ia masih di bawah umur untuk minum alkohol. Tapi jelas aturan tinggal aturan jika sudah berkenaan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto mungkin masih di bawah dua puluh tahun, tapi ia bahkan sudah menikah.

"Sedikit." Aku Naruto jujur. Tidak ada gunanya juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasuke yang kini seperti bisa membaca seluruh pikirannya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Diambilnya tissue dan mengusap lembut sudut bibir Naruto yang bernoda minyak.

"Santai saja. Nikmati saja malam ini. Aku... tidak akan melakukan apapun." Ucap Sasuke masih memandang kearahnya. Penuh kelembutan.

"Eh? Maksud Sasuke-san... kita tidak...?"

"Ya kalau kau mau sih aku tidak keberatan." Ujar Sasuke santai. Niat sekali ingin menggoda istri barunya.

Dan hasilnya, Naruto sukses menunduk. Entah dengan wajah merona atau tidak, Sasuke tidak tahu. Salahkan kamar pengantin mereka yang sengaja ia buat remang-remang(?).

"A-Aku..."

"Naruto, pandang mataku kalau sedang berbicara denganku." Titah Sasuke mutlak.

Segera Naruto pun mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu. Itu yang harus kau tahu."

Ah, Naruto juga tidak meragukan hal itu.

Kalau tidak, mana mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha repot-repot meminang dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melakukannya denganmu saat ini. Tapi aku lebih ingin melakukannya dalam suka sama suka."

Kedua bola mata Naruto melebar. Sejak kapan onyx milik Sasuke itu jadi begitu menghanyutkannya. Memaksanya menyelami kedalamnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan adanya kebohongan di dalamnya. Apa Sasuke Uchiha memang benar-benar pria se-gentle ini?

Kalau begini Naruto yang tak berenak hati. Sampai detik ini segala yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya penuh dengan ketulusan hati. Tapi ia... ia bahkan masih memikirkan lelaki lain.

Naruto tahu ia tak seharusnya demikian. Tapi memang sulit menerima segala curahan kasih sayang Sasuke, ketika hatinya bahkan masih berdegub kencang untuk lelaki lain.

"Temanmu... Gaara-kun... apa kau sebegitu menyukainya?"

Kali ini bukan bola mata Naruto saja yang melebar, tapi mulutnya juga ikut terbuka. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu?

"Darimana kau tahu? Mencari informasi itu bukan perkara sulit bagiku."

Tentu saja. Kakashi berada diatas level paman Minato.. errr... ayah mertuanya, jika sudah urusan memata-matai.

"Sasuke-san..."

"Tidak masalah, aku memakluminya. Mungkin kau sedang mengalami apa yang namanya cinta monyet. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak cemburu."

Lagi. Nada yang sarat akan keabsolutan itu seperti memojokkan dirinya.

Padahal ia berencana membuat Sasuke jengah padanya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto kalah total. Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat mundur dan kini ia malah mengetahui rahasia diantara dirinya dengan Gaara.

Dan Naruto sedikit tak setuju jika Sasuke menganggap perasaanya terhadap Gaara hanya cinta monyet belaka. Bagaimanapun rasa yang pernah hadir itu ia yakini sebagai cinta yang sebenarnya cinta.

"Kami sekarang hanya berteman. Jadi anda jangan salah paham lagi."

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa seorang Sasuke Uchiha lakukan. Tapi sebaiknya tidak membuatnya semakin marah atai terprovokasi. Sebaiknya jangan.

Walau apapun, Naruto masih peduli dengan Gaara. Walau hanya sebagai teman.

Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya hanya karena keegoisan kecilnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita segera tidur."

Jujur Naruto masih tercengang. Ia sudah menduga-duga bagaimana nasibnya malam ini.

Ia kira Sasuke akan tidak ambil pusing untuk mengambil kegadisanya, yah, walaupun itu sepenuhnya hak Sasuke sekarang, tapi sekarang Sasuke benar-benar menepati omongannya.

Naruto masih sedikit tak percaya. Apa itu artinya dirinya selamat malam ini?

Kicauan burung berdering nyaring, membangunkan sosok Naruto Namikaze... ah sekarang dia sudah berpindah marga menjadi Naruto Uchiha.. dari alam mimpinya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya serasa begitu nyaman dan bugar, padahal baru bangun tidur. Naruto menggeliat kesamping dan tersentak mundur ketika mendapati orang lain tidur disampingnya.

'Sasuke?'

Naruto lantas memeriksa tubuh dan pakaianya. Masih utuh. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendesah lega.

'Sepertinya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa.'

Niatnya ia segera bangun dan mencuci muka. Tapi entah mengapa, ia tergoda untuk memeriksa(?) wajah sang suami.

'Tampan.'

Naruto menggeleng-geleng sendiri. Apa yang dipikirkannya barusan?

Dan apa maksud dari sensasi 'doki-doki' yang dirasakannya barusan?

Naruto tahu ia cepat atau lambat harus segera melupakan Gaara. Tapi tidak secepat ini juga kan?

Pahatan hidung yang mancung.

Dipadu rahang yang tegas serta alis yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Rambut yang biasanya mencuat melawan gravitasi kini lemas tertidur(?) akibat keringat yang di evaporasi pori-pori kulit Sasuke. Padahal kamar ini memakai air conditioner. Mungkin sistem metabolisme Sasuke terlalu bagus jadi sekresi keringatnya tidak terpengaruh.

Kulit pucat yang begitu kontras dengan warna rambut dan juga iris yang kini sedang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam.

Hembusan nafas yang teratur tiap detiknya.

Naruto harus mengakui jika sosok Sasuke memang mengagumkan.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang sudah resmi jadi suaminya ini masih tak nampak menua sedikitpun?

SPARK

Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka matanya.

Tepat menatap kedalam matanya.

Sempurna sudah. Ia ketahuan sedang memperhatikan diam-diam.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling berpandangan.

Yang satu terkejut bingung harus bereaksi apa.

Yang satunya masih menatap lurus, mungkin masih dalam proses mengumpulkan kesadarannya(?).

Hingga...

CUP

Naruto spontan menegakkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi sedikit condong kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke baru saja mencium bibirnya!

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Atau menyeringai...?

"Selamat pagi! Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa menerima atau memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untukku, ok?"

Sasuke merenggangkan badanya yang terasa sedikit kaku. Sebelum kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara Naruto masih bengong sambil memegangi bibirnya.

Sasuke sudah berangkat ke kantor. Dan tidak ada yang lebih menentramkan Naruto saat Sasuke sama sekali tidak memprotes sarapan buatannya. Ia kira ia akan gagal seperti saat sedang belajar memasak bersama ibunya Kushina.

Hanya saja...

Ada urusan apa keempat wanita berbeda rambut ini datang kerumahnya?

"Naruutooo~"

"Ohayou Naru!"

"Good morning Naruu-chaaan~"

"Do-domo Naruto-san."

Begitu mendengar suara bel berdentang, Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, rumah yang dibelikan Sasuke khusus untuk mereka berdua tentu saja. Didapatinya Sakura, Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata tengah berdiri dengan senyuman ceria masing-masing, yang jujur terkesan mencurigakan di mata Naruto.

'Ada apa ini?'

'Apa ini semacam evaluasi untuk istri baru(?)?'

Tapi pada akhirnya kelimanya kini duduk nyaman di ruang tamu. Naruto tidak perlu menjamu apapun kecuali minuman, karena keempat wanita itu sudah membawa cemilan masing-masing.

"Jadii..." Mulai Sakura yang nampak begitu menggebu dan bersemangat. "Bisa kau langsung ceritakan saja?" Pinta Sakura sembari menyingsingkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga.

"Memang apa yang harus kuceritakan Sakura?"

Keempat wanita itu saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Aku tahu kau baru lulus SMA, tapi kau pasti paham maksud kami kan, Naruto?" kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

Melihat Naruto yang bingung dan seperti tengah menerka-nerka, Tenten menyerah.

"Maksud kami, kami ingin mendengar tentang bagaimana kalian semalam melakukannya?" jelas Tenten dengan mata berbinar penasaran akut.

"Ka-kami hanya pe-penasaran Na-Naruto-san."

Penasaran? Justru Naruto yang bingung sebenarnya mereka penasaran tentang apa.

Ino pun tak mau kalah memperjelas maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Simple-nya, how was your first night with Sasuke, Naru-chan?"

Pertanyaan dari ino barusan adalah yang paling membuat Naruto 'ngeh'. Dan detik itu juga jawdropped.

Apa-apan ini?

Apa-apaan mereka berempat ini?

Apakah membicarak soal sex itu hal lumrah bagi para istri ini?

Yah, meski memang yang mereka bahas adalah suami mereka sendiri... tapi tetap saja... Don't they at least feel shy?

"Ah, semalam kami hanya makan malam dan langsung tidur." Jelas Naruto selugas-lugasnya.

"NANIIIIII?" – Sakura.

"USO DESHOU?" – Tenten.

"NANDE?" – Ino.

"DOU IU KOTO?" – Hinata.

"Sasuke-san bilang dia ingin segera tidur karena acara resepsi membuatnya cukup lelah. Aku juga begitu, jadi..."

Sakura melipat kaki dan bertopang dagu.

"Memang sih, tapi lelah bukanlah penghalang bagi Sasuke-kun untuk..."

Ino mengikuti jejak Sakura. "I am expecting something hotter has happened, though."

Tenten juga ikut-ikutan aksi bertopang dagu Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku tahu Naruto spesial bagi Sasuke, tapi membiarkan hidangan lezat terlewat begitu saja? Arienai."

"Ap-apa mungkin, Na-Naruto-san melakukan se-sesuatu yang mem-membuat Sasuke-kun ma-marah?"

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Tapi apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai membuat Sasuke marah?"

Kini keempatnya beralih menatap kembali Naruto yang mendadak merasa seperti dijadikan terdakwa.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu? Sungguh aku juga tidak tahu."

"Heeeh, kalau begitu kau sebenarnya berharap disentuh oleh Sasuke, begitu kan Naruto?" pancing Tenten. Membuat semangat ketiga wanita lainnya berkobar(?).

"Apa? Tidak! Eh, maksudku..."

"Maa, aku maklum jika kau gugup dan takut. Tapi percayalah, setelah melewatinya, kau tidak akan puas hanya melakukannya sekali."

"TENTEN!" protes Sakura dan Ino bebarengan. Sementara Hinata dan Naruto telah berblushing ria.

Naruto sendiri setengah meratapi diri.

Kenapa para istri itu malah membahas hal yang mati-matian dihindarinya itu?

Memang semalam ia selamat.

Mungkin pembicaraan soal Gaara menghancurkan mood Sasuke atau apa.

Tapi setelahnya, Naruto mau tidak mau harus menghadapi takdirnya sebagai seorang istri.

Nanti malam Naruto ingin kabur saja.

Jari-jemari mungil dengan lincah mengetik papan keyboard. Manik hitamnya bergerak dengan cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah setiap detik bisa menentukan segalanya.

Sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya, membuat bocah itu terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Mama?"

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan setiap kali laptop papamu menganggur, hm, Tobi?"

Bocah bernama Tobi itu seakan tak terusik dengan nada menyelidik ibunya. Ia kembali terfokus pada layar monitor di depannya.

"Kau mengabaikan mama?"

"Mama ganggu aja sih?" ketus Tobi membuat wanita berambut pirang dibelakang kursinya bersungut iblis.

"Anak dan ayah sama saja. Bisanya membuatku kesal saja."

Wanita itu bersedekap.

"Aku juga heran kenapa mama menikah dengan papa jika papa selalu membuat kesal mama." Ujar si anak tanpa konsentrasinya terganggu.

Deidara, nama wanita itu, menyandarkan diri ke dinding sambil memandang foto diatas meja kerja suaminya. Foto dirinya tengah menggendong bocah laki-laki bersurai sama dengan suaminya.

"Itu juga yang mama tidak mengerti. Kenapa mama bisa jatuh cinta dengan papamu."

"Haah... orang dewasa memang rumit. Kalau begitu, Tobi gak mau jadi dewasa."

"Tobi!..."

Lalu pintu ruangan terbuka. Deidara terkejut karena yang datang bukanlah sosok suaminya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini, dimana Itachi?"

"Sasuke? Kau punya waktu senggang juga untuk datang kemari. Itachi masih rapat dengan para dosen lain. Aku juga sedang menunggunya."

Tamu yang ternyata Sasuke itu mendudukan diri ke sofa. Tepat disamping bocah bernama Tobi. Yang juga keponakannya.

"Jangan menggangguku main, paman!" Ancam Tobi tak main-main.

Bukannya takut, Sasuke malah lanjut mengusili keponakannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau mencari Itachi? Sepertinya bukan urusan perusahaan." Tanya Deidara, kakak ipar Sasuke, kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak memerlukan bantuan siapapun untuk perusahaan. Tapi masalah ini, kurasa Itachi adalah orang yang tepat untuk kumintai saran."

Deidara menaikkan sebelah alis. Memangnya masalah apa sampai harus dikonsultasikan dengan orang macam Itachi?

Bukannya Deidara menjelekkan suami sendiri, tapi memang faktanya Itachi Uchiha dua kali lebih mengesalkan ketimbang adiknya. Itu Deidara simpulkan setelah selesai dari acara ngerumpi(?) dengan keempat istri Sasuke. Curhatan para istri.

Tapi.. meski selalu membuatnya kesal, nyatanya Deidara tak pernah bisa meninggalkan putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu. Karena... jelas karena ia begitu mencintainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, bagaimana istrimu?" tanya Deidara, mengabaikan penasarannya.

"Istri yang mana?"

"Tentu saja Naruto. Kalian kan baru saja menikah. Bukankah kau juga semalam menghabiskan malam pertama bersama?"

Sasuke berhenti dari aksinya menjahili Tobi.

"Karena itulah aku ingin bertemu dengan Aniki sekarang."

"Eh?"

Deidara ingin bertanya lebih jauh, sayangnya si suaminya nongol begitu saja. Itachi dengan cengiran khasnya. Menggendong Tobi yang langsung menerjang ketika dirinya memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Sedikit ganjil dengan kehadiran otouto yang jelas sangat tidak biasanya mengunjungi tempat kerjanya itu.

Entah bagaimana, Tobi sudah tidur dengan berbantalkan paha Deidara. Sementara Deidara berusaha menahan tawa agar perutnya tidak berguncang terlalu keras hingga bisa-bisa membangunkan Tobi.

"Sasuke, apa kau benar Sasuke adik iparku?" Deidara masih dalam mode menahan tawa, bahunya kentara sekali sedang bergetar.

"Aniki, suruh istrimu diam atau aku akan membakar semua gerabah dan keramik-keramik lainnya."

Spontan Deidara berhenti tertawa. Bukan, bukannya dia takut dengan ancaman si adik ipar. Justru karena ia tidak terima.

"Berani kau melakukannya, aku jamin seumur hidup kau takkan bisa menyentuh Naruto!"

Sebuah pernyataan balasan yang sukses membuat Sasuke kicep.

Itachi memandang Sasuke serius.

"Sedari awal kau tahu kan jika masalah ini berakar dari ulahmu sendiri, Sasuke? Seharusnya kau membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu dulu baru menikahinya. Bukan sebaliknya. Terlebih memanfaatkan keadaan paman Minato. Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa padamu."

"Tidak hanya kecewa, seharusnya kau marah padanya, Anata." Timpal Deidara. Tidak terlalu keras. Ia masih ingat keberadaan anaknya yang tertidur.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali tindakanku. Hanya, ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

Itachi mencibir, "Then, Naruto is an exception. It's proved that not every woman will fall into your embrace, my foolish brother."

Kalau sedang berada di universe lain, mungkin mata Sasuke kini sudah mengeluarkan sharingan(?) menanggapi kalimat kakaknya.

"Tapi Sasuke, tak peduli siapapun yang disukainya, sekarang dia sudah resmi jadi istrimu. Jadi kau berhak melakukan apapun padanya. Kecuali kekerasan tentu saja." Ujar Itachi tanpa beban. Tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Deidara tertuju padanya.

"Aku tidak seburuk itu aniki, bagaimana kalau dia nanti membenciku dan suatu saat meninggalkanku?"

Deidara terbahak lagi.

"Kakak ipar!"

"Habisnya, aku hanya berpikir apa julukan si penakluk wanita itu hanya isapan jempol. Seorang Sasuke bahkan tidak berani menyentuh istrinya sendiri, ahahahaha..."

"Apa dia benar-benar tak menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa tertarik padamu?"

"Tentu saja dia mengagumiku. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Aku melihatnya. Caranya menatap bocah bernama Gaara itu. Cih!"

"Kalau begitu buat saja dia cemburu, gampang kan?"

"Apa maksudmu Itachi? Dia bahkan biasa saja melihat kemesraanku dengan Sakura dan yang lain."

"Tentu sekedar mesra saja kurang. Alihkan sepenuhnya perhatianmu darinya. Lalu kau akan mengetahui apa dia akan merasa kehilangan keberadaanmu atau tidak."

"Chotto Anata! Apa itu tidak berlebihan untuk Naruto?"

"Berlebihan? Justru kalau dia merasa begitu, bukankah tandanya ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Sasuke?"

Naruto akhirnya mengusir kebosanannya dengan pergi ke kediaman Hinata. Dengan pakaian kasual dan rambut yang digelung, entah bagaimana ia berujung dengan posisi sekarang. Menjadi lawan main basket Boruto.

"10 kali, sekali saja ada yang masuk kau menang."

Boruto menatap ibu barunya tidak yakin. Sejujurnya ia masih tak percaya kalau ibunya itu pernah menyentuh bola basket.

"Jangan meremehkanku, mama!" Boruto mulai men-dribble bola, mencoba melakukan drive.

Dan begitulah, sementara Hinata dan Himawari hanya menyaksikan dari ayunan.

Hampir satu jam berlalu, dan tak sekalipun Boruto berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring. Tak seperti biasanya. Dia mungkin masih anak-anak, tapi Boruto cukup lincah memainkan bola basket.

"Sudah menyerah?"

"Kuso!"

"Sekarang kau percaya kalau mama pernah main basket kan?"

Boruto diam. Terlalu enggan untuk mengakui.

Sampai kemudian sebuah sedan melintas dan berhenti tepat di samping tempat mereka bermain basket. Lapangan basket nya memang berada di halaman depan rumah.

"Papa?"

Hinata sendiri terkejut kenapa Sasuke datang kemari. Menjemput Naruto?

"Hei Hinata!"

Hinata makin terkejut. Karena begitu Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya ia berjalan kearahnya, merangkul pinggangnya dan menciumnya di bibir. Hinata sungkan.

Bukan karena Sasuke melakukannya di depan anak-anak.

Boruto dan Himawari sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu sebenarnya.

Yang membuat Hinata tidak enak hati adalah karena ada Naruto.

Bukankah seminggu penuh ini Sasuke akan bersama Naruto?

Mereka juga adalah pengantin baru.

Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba...

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, kau ingin menjemput Naruto? Tadi dia kemari karena di-dia bilang sedang bo-bosan."

Sasuke masih tak melepaskan rangkulannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Begitukah? Sayangnya aku sedang merindukanmu Hime."

Oke, Hinata triple terkejut sekarang. Ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang menatap kearah mereka biasa saja.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' bathin Hinata terheran-heran.

"Naruto, kau nanti bisa pulang sendiri kan?" Sasuke akhirnya menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Ah, ya."

Tapi hanya sesebentar itu saja.

"Boru, Hima, aku pinjam mama kalian dulu, ok? Don't disturb!"

Boruto memutar matanya malas. Memangnya apa peduli dirinya sampai mau mengganggu kegiatan 'whatsoever' papa-mamanya itu. Pun dengan Himawari.

"Nah, karena papa dan mama lagi sibuk. Gimana kalau aku ikutan kalian main?"

"Himawari, sejak kapan kau suka basket?"

"Sejak melihat niichan bermain dengan mama Naru! Mama mau kan main lagi dengan kita?"

Kedua kakak beradik itu tak mendapati jawaban dari Naruto yang ternyata masih memandang ke arah rumah Hinata. Tepat dimana Hinata dan Sasuke baru saja menutup pintunya.

"Mama?"

"Ah? Eh... ya tentu saja. Ayo kita main!"

HUP

"Yes!"

Boruto girang bukan main karena akhirnya ia menjebol pertahanan Naruto.

"Haah, sepertinya mama kalah."

"Itu pasti karena mama sudah lelah. Kali ini biar Hima aja yang mem-blocking niichan."

"Anoo.. Boru-chan, Hima-chan, sepertinya mama memang lelah. Mama pulang sekarang ya?"

Tampak gurat kekecewaan di wajah kedua anak itu, tapi mereka tak mau egois.

"Baiklah. Lain kali mama main kesini lagi ya."

"Tentu saja."

Naruto duduk di tepian kolam renang belakang rumahnya. Dirabanya dadanya dan ia mengernyit.

'Kenapa? Kenapa sensasi ini datang lagi?'

'Pertama aku merasakannya adalah ketika Gaara mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku tepat setelah aku memberitahunya kalau aku akan menikah.'

'Kedua, saat aku melihatnya tersenyum memberi selamat di hari pernikahanku.'

'Tapi kenapa rasa sakit ini terasa lagi sementara aku sama sekali tak mengingat soal Gaara?'

Naruto menunduk. Melihat pantulan dirinya dalam jernihnya air kolam. Pantulan wajahnya itu tiba-tiba menampilkan scene ketika Sasuke datang kerumah Hinata dan mencium istri keduanya itu.

Naruto terbelalak. Tak sengaja ikut menggerakan kakinya hingga timbul gelombang di air dan membuyarkan scene barusan.

'Sasuke?'

'Apa ia marah padaku?'

Hinata membiarkan suaminya bermain-main dengan helaian panjang rambut indigonya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Naruto-san, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata tumben tanpa gagap. Mungkin gagapnya memang hilang hanya jika bersama Sasuke(?).

"Tidak ada."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau pikir aku sudah menikah denganmu berapa tahun sampai tidak memahami sikap suamiku sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu jangan tanya. Aku lelah. Dan aku tidur disini malam ini." Sasuke menumpukan wajah ke bantal sambil tiduran dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Aku tidak bisa mengijinkan."

"Hinata, aku kepala keluarga disini."

"Tapi seorang istri berhak mengingatkan jika suaminya melakukan hal yang salah."

"Memangnya aku salah apa?"

"Kau sengaja melakukannya kan, di depan Naruto?"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Ia hanya tidak mengira rencananya bisa terbaca jelas oleh Hinata.

"Pulanglah Sasuke-kun. Naruto menunggumu."

"Jangan salah paham, Hinata. Justru karena itulah aku disini, aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu."

"Baka!"

"Apa kau baru saja mengatai suamimu 'baka'?"

"Sasuke-kun wa hontou ni baka kara. Tadi pagi, aku, Sakura-san, Tenten-san dan Ino-san, mengunjungi Naruto."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hmm.. bukanlah sesuatu hal yang perlu diketahui oleh suami pastinya." Hinata tertawa. "Aku hanya merasa, jauh di dalam diri Naruto, ia juga menginginkanmu, tapi ada sesuatu yang menutupinya, yang bahkan membuatmu tak bisa melihatnya."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya menjadi terlentang. Menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Dia masih mencintai orang lain Hinata."

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak tahu kan? Karena itulah aku melakukan ini."

"Makanya aku bilang kalau Sasuke-kun itu bodoh."

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka.

"Kalau Naruto benar-benar mencintai orang itu, dia tidak akan setuju menikah denganmu, sekalipun nasib keluarganya dipertaruhkan."

"Jangan naif Hinata. Aku tahu Naruto, dia tidak mungkin membebani orang lain. Kalau ada cara untuk menghilangkan beban itu, dia akan melakukanya, apapun resikonya. Dan aku memanfaatkan sifatnya yang seperti itu."

"Kalau benar begitu. Bukankah Sasuke-kun sudah menang?"

"Apa?"

"Apa orang yang Naruto-san sukai hadir di acara pernikahan kalian?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia bersedih?"

Sasuke terhenyak. Yang terekam di memorinya hanyalah senyuman tulus seorang lelaki berambut merah maroon pada istrinya.

"Kurasa, tidak."

"Kalau begitu sama dengan Naruto. Perasaan seseorang itu relatif Sasuke-kun, segala rasa sayangku padamu pun bisa berubah jadi benci kalau aku mau, tapi aku tidak mau. Dan karena aku tidak bisa. Cinta hadir karena terbiasa. Seharusnya kau membiarkan Naruto terbiasa akan kehadiranmu, bukan menjauhinya seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau ia berpikiran macam-macam?"

"Tidak mungkin Hinata. Dia terlalu tegar untuk gadis seusianya."

"Aku baru menyadari jika Sasuke-kun kadang tak bisa membaca perasaan seorang wanita dengan baik. Pulanglah!"

"Kau memerintahku?"

Hinata tak menjawab dan hanya menatap lurus Sasuke.

"Baiklah baiklah."

Ini adalah sisi lain Hinata yang menarik Sasuke. Diluar kadang Hinata tampak lemah, tapi bagaimanapun ia adalah gadis pewaris Hyuga Group. Sikap tegas Hinata memang hanya muncul di saat-saat yang diperlukan(?).

Sasuke membuka pintu rumah yang di tempatinya bersama Naruto. dan ia tertegun. Naruto-nya sedang tertidur dengan kepala disangga di meja makan. Ditambah ada banyak hidangan tersaji di meja makan itu, meski jelas semuanya sudah mendingin.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke mencoba membangunkan istrinya.

Mata gadis itu terbuka. "Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke dapat melihat gurat lelah di wajah gadis itu. Matanya sembab. Eh?

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur disini?"

Sasuke menyentuh wajah istrinya, membuat rasa kantuk Naruto hilang seketika. Gadis itupun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga kalau Sasuke-san pulang. Meskipun aku juga merasa mungkin anda akan menghabiskan malam di tempat Hinata-chan."

"Lalu kenapa kau masak sebanyak ini?"

"Seperti yang ku bilang, hanya berjaga-jaga kalau Sasuke-san pulang kesini."

"Dan kalau aku tidak pulang?"

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa membuang semua makanan ini besok. Haha."

"Naruto, sudah berapa kali bilang untuk menatap mata orang yang sedang mengajakmu bicara."

"Ah, sumimasen."

Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi tan halus itu. Sepertinya memang sedikit lembab bekas air mata. Tapi kenapa?

"Sasuke-san!"

"Hn?"

"Gomennasai."

"Untuk?"

"Anda pasti masih marah padaku."

"Untuk apa kau marah padamu?"

"Aku, aku memang belum siap menikah muda.." suara Naruto terdengar lirih diakhir kalimat. "Tapi soal Gaara aku... kami tidak lebih hanya sahabat saat ini."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu..." Naruto tidak tahu lagi. Ia sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Lalu apa?

Mungkinkah?

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat menyadari kemungkinan itu.

'Apa ini adalah saatnya?'

'Tapi aku...'

Lalu Naruto pun merasakan tubuh Sasuke mendekat. Kedua kakinya ingin berlari dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Tapi tidak bisa...

Dan yang Naruto takutkan terjadi. Sasuke menciumnya. Tapi berbeda dengan ciuman tadi pagi. Ciuman Sasuke malam ini lebih menekan. Dan lebih menuntut.

"Naruto, jangan menolakku."

###

~KKEUT~

~OWARI~

~END~

~or not?~


End file.
